The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved folding structures. More specifically the invention is directed toward folding structures which can be utilized as "climbers" or climbing type play equipment for children. It is considered, however, that the folding structures of the present invention can be adapted for a great many other different uses.
Virtually every children's playground includes one or more different items of climbing type play equipment or climbers. These devices are highly utilitarian for play purposes. Unfortunately many preschool child care facilities and many day-care child care facilities are unable to have climbers for use by children because of the amount of space occupied by known climbers. As a result of a recognition of this it is considered that there is a need for folding structures useful as climbers which are of such a character that they may be easily manipulated between an open position in which they are capable of serving their intended purpose, and a folded configuration in which they can be easily moved to an out-of-the-way location for storage.